The Faunus Princess
by RainyRai
Summary: AU Fic. Image not made by me, Blake Belladona owns all the Faunus prowess in the world of Remnat. Everyone refers to her as the Faunus princess. Even the humans, segregated as they are still respect her. Except for three. Those three started the human revolution. They must be stopped. And only she can stop them. Rated T for now, may change.
1. Prolouge

**You know what guys?**

**Fuck me.**

**Fuck me and thinking I can keep up with deadlines.**

**Offical details of how things are gonna go down in my profile.**

* * *

><p>Prolouge: Faunuses.<p>

Humans are worthless creatures.

Faunuses are excellent creatures.

That is how society has worked.

For you see the Faunus population outclassed the Human population in every way.

The Faunus could excel at physical and mental competiton due to increased senses and animal prowess causing them to be chosen over a human for most events. The Faunus could populate faster then humans could thanks to their animal sense of heat and tendency to have more young at a time then a human. Humans were often discrimnized by the Faunus for being inferior. Rape acts, murder, abuse, torture, all were soon to be common hate crimes against the human race.

In a way they really were inferior.

However, just because you are inferior on paper, dosen't mean your inferior forever.

Take the lesson of three young girls.

Ruby Rose.

Weiss Schnee.

And Yang Xiao Long.

Learn their story against the Faunus.

And the battle against the Faunus Princess.


	2. 1: An Everyday Thing

**Chapter 1 guys. Look at it's glory. Not really.**

**Don't own RWBY. If I owned RWBY I would be squealing in delight at the fact that I owned RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Everyday Thing.<p>

Walking through the streets of Vale was a very dangerous thing. Many Faunus came together and formed gangs to punish any humans that dared walk through unknowingly. It's why most humans stuck to the inside of their safe houses. Walking these streets were pretty much suicide unless one of the Faunus decided to spare you for their own personal needs.

However Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were very dangerous people.

The girls had passed through a boundary line marked by the "Gang of Three". They were notorious for being some of the best trio fighters in Vale especially considering their age. However they were also extremely racist.

Ruby Rose was in front of the girls. Despite being younger then Weiss her childhood friend and Yang, her older sister and personal best friend, Ruby seemed more fit to be their leader than anyone else. She always knew most of the protocol for dealing with these weapons even though Weiss was just as knowledgeable. Ruby just had a leader figure inside her. She held her weapon Crescent Rose, close by her hand in case any frontal attacks seemed to happen

Weiss Schnee was in the middle. She was the tactical planner of the group and definitely the smartest. While Ruby was good of thinking of a battle plan under pressure, Weiss had the best ambush and before fight strategies. Weiss's weapon Myrentaser was also the group's only form of Dust spells; a strong and powerful defense utilizing the Dust the humans had found during the Great War. Her skill with gave them a real edge in battles against most others as using Dust for spells is very hard.

And lastly, Yang Xiao Long was in the back. She didn't plan anything as she was the group's powerhouse and best method of brute force. She was slower compared to the nimble Weiss, and the very lightning quick Ruby, but was able to pack a very serious punch. While ruthless during battle, she was very kind hearted to the other two and helped keep a light head whenever anything serious happened. Her twin gauntlets, Ember Celica were very powerful weapons and may even be called flaming.

Tutored by Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Ruby was the one who sensed the bullet first. She ducked down in a flash as it pierced through a trash can next to her.

"_Hey, you human trash!"_

They turned to look at the foe. A teenage boy stood on top of a barbed fence grinning madly. His lizard tail barely hid behind him as he stuck out his forked tongue. Next to him was a girl with feathers in the back of her hair. She held a rifle behind her back so she must have been the one who shot the bullet. On the other side of the boy was another male. He seemed very large and somewhat hairy and his ears proved to be the case why.

"_Why do you think you can stand in the way of the Gang of Three!?"_ called the lizard boy.

"_Humans must really be dumb if they do stuff like this."_ Sneered miss birdy.

The ape boy said nothing.

Of course, the three girls didn't really care. They had been trashed mindlessly before and it doesn't really matter if they get trashed mindlessly again. They had been trained to only act in self-defense and to not fight without warrant. They just continued to walk by.

However, the faunuses would have none of that. The lizard boy jumped into the air and took out a large machete that had been sheathed and prepared to slice Ruby.

_Clang!_

Ruby had unfolded her weapon Crescent Rose, a large scythe that doubled off as a sniper rifle. She had blocked the attack from the lizard, and the lizard had flown backwards. She swung her scythe around threating as Weiss and Yang stood ready for combat behind her.

"We do not mean any harm to you! However, if you proceed with your advances we will attack!"

"Shut up bitch!" the bird screeched, started firing at the trio. Weiss stepped forward and created a barrier deflecting the bullets. The bird dashed forward at Weiss and they engaged in combat.

The ape boy had jumped in the air and lifted a bat aiming to smash the group. Yang used her gauntlets to fire flaming bullets at him sending him back. He landed on the ground and charged Yang and they started to exchange blows.

The lizard just stayed where he was. He looked on at Ruby and sized her up. He hissed.

"You can't beat me."

He attacked her.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you can, they're very encouraging. Either way, see you next chapter!<strong>


End file.
